As FIG. 1 shows, the concept of the radioactive waste deep geologic repository equipped with the multiple barriers that has been considered as the most feasible and reliable final disposal method for the radioactive waste globally. Radioactive waste shall be long-term and permanently isolated from the biosphere, thus it sets the multiple barrier system to dispose the radioactive waste. Basically speaking, the multiple barrier system is composed of the engineered barrier and natural barrier systems, which can be used to retard the release and transportation of the radioactive nuclides in order to ensure the safety and reliability of the final repository; therefore, before actual construction and operation of the final repository, the long-term retarding function of the nuclide transportation shall be precisely and completely assessed in advance.
In addition, the construction of the multiple barrier system will expend considerable resources (time and money), and the isolation effect between the radioactive waste and biosphere after completing the construction will acutely affect human living and life in the future; therefore, the assessment process has become extremely important before actual construction of the repository.
Presently, in the field of disposing radioactive waste, there is not yet a professional and complete assessment system which can precisely and completely assess the isolation effect between the buried and disposed radioactive waste and the biosphere in order to be the basis of constructing the final repository for the radioactive waste disposal.
The invention of the radioactive waste deep geologic repository performance assessment system provides a precise and complete assessment direction for assuring the safety and reliability of the radioactive waste final repository, which can precisely assess the long-term retarding function of nuclide transportation and the isolation effect between the radioactive waste and the biosphere before actually constructing and operating the radioactive waste final repository; in addition, it is undoubtedly an optimal solution in the field of assessing the radioactive waste disposal.